


Strong

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim sees... something in the communal showers that is rather difficult for him to handle.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 9
Kudos: 255
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	Strong

When Tim saw Kon’s cock for the first time, he almost choked. 

They were in the showers at Young Justice headquarters and Tim had—innocently, mind you--taken a look around. It was always good, as Batman said, to be aware of your surroundings. 

Only, once Tim saw Kon’s cock for the first time, Tim was a little _too_ aware of his surroundings. Or maybe not aware enough. 

Because, once Tim saw Kon’s cock for the first time, he couldn’t really see anything else. 

He blinked, startled, wondering if he had spontaneously developed tunnel vision as some kind of after-effect of the magic device used on him earlier during the mission. 

Blinking did not help. 

Tim was pretty sure he was still in the showers with the rest of the team—could hear the falling water slapping the tile floor faintly. That all seemed very far away, like a vignette.

The only thing that was sharp and in focus, front and center, was Kon’s long, thick cock. 

Tim was pretty sure he was drooling, actually, another thing he was tangentially, distantly aware of. He suddenly felt very heavy, knees buckling as he licked his lips, and for all he’s learned as Robin, Batman has _not_ taught him how to defy gravity. So, his legs buckled and his knees hit the wet shower floor. 

“Whoa!” someone shouted. Bart, maybe. There’s suddenly someone next to him, and Tim _was_ aware that he was naked (not counting his domino mask) and being held by another naked boy as Cassie and Kon loomed large above them. 

“Hey,” said Kon, and Tim is able to focus on his voice much better. “Rob, you okay?”

“Uh,” Tim said, feeling not very okay. 

“Did you get hit with the magic device earlier?” Cassie asked. 

“Yep,” said Tim, eyes still transfixed on Kon’s thick cock. It seemed to be swinging slightly from the inertia of Kon crossing the room in a second flat. “I mean, no.”

“Convincing,” said Cassie, touching his shoulder and turning him slightly to get a look at his face. 

Now, with Kon’s cock out of his line of sight, Tim’s eyes refocused. Cassie was in front of him, wearing a white towel wrapped around her like a sleeveless dress. She had a concerned expression on her face and used the back of her hand to take an estimation of his temperature on his forehead. 

Bart let go of him, zipping away. Tim barely noticed the loss. He could feel the weight of Kon’s eyes on the back of his neck even more strongly than he’d felt the speedster’s arms catching him when he fell. 

“I’m fine,” Tim managed, which was a complete lie. 

Cassie gave him a look. 

Bart returned, fully dressed. 

“Okay,” Cassie decided. “Bart—take him to Medical. Have someone take a look at him.”

Tim was in Medical before he could blink, Bart saying, helplessly, “he just… collapsed!”, and him feeling incredibly, achingly unweighted. This was when Tim did start to seriously consider that he may have been drugged. 

Later, Bruce had grilled him on everyone, everything he’d come across. Had he touched anything, seen anything weird? What had the air smelled like in the shower room? Tim tried to focus on the Batman voice and Bruce’s questions, but his mind kept flashing back to the sheer _size_ of Kon’s—and Tim knew he answered them hazily. 

When his bloodwork came back with nothing abnormal, Tim was sent to bed and banned from any of the common areas until late morning. 

Tim closed his door, locking it immediately, knowing he was hard. 

When he turned around, he regretted not checking for intruders immediately. Something had to be really wrong with him that he wouldn’t notice the goddamn _Superboy_ in his room before he was already trapped in there. 

All the clearheadness he’d regained in their brief separation dissipated. 

Kon was there, on Tim’s bed, a white, wet towel wrapped around his waist. He wasn’t even _dressed._

“Kon,” Tim managed, feeling a little strangled. 

Tim himself was wearing a simple loose gray robe, but he instinctively brought his hand to his neck just to make sure there was nothing impeding his airflow.

His eyes, embarrassingly enough, kept flitting between Kon’s face and the bulge in his towel. He was pretty sure the other boy wasn’t even _hard,_ he was just _that_ big. 

“‘You okay, Tim?” Kon asked, leaning forward just enough that Tim could see the towel shift with his movement. 

Tim blinked. “Yes,” he tried. “Just tired.” He gestured, then, to the door, like maybe Kon will get it. Tim needed Kon to get out. 

“I can go,” said Kon—in the kind of way that makes it pretty clear that was not what he thought was going to happen.

Tim, try as he might, could not make his eyelids blink again. He found himself stuck with his eyes glued on the bulge that the Superboy’s cock makes in the towel. He noticed, in his peripheral vision, that Kon was looking down, following Tim’s gaze, and smirking. 

Tim was completely out of his depth, he realized. He felt a sudden, irrational anger at Bruce. Wasn’t Batman supposed to teach him to be prepared for all situations?

God, did Tim not feel prepared for _this._

“Or?” Tim asked. Because there was clearly an “or” to Kon’s statement and he could tell Kon was waiting for him to ask. 

“Or,” Kon continued. “I could stay.”

“And do what?” Tim asked, trying to appear unaffected. Ignorance was better than, well, what other option did he have, again?

“I saw you looking at me,” said Kon. “In the shower.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Tim, completely humiliated. He considered changing his name and adopting a completely new superhero identity in a different city. Houston, perhaps. San Antonio. Juneau, Alaska was nice this time of year, wasn’t it? 

“You know,” said Kon. “We’ve showered together before. You’ve never…” Here, Kon sounded unsure more than cocky and arrogant, and Tim was filled with a rush of fondness for his best friend. 

“I didn’t see,” Tim said, finally. Honestly. Kon has had enough of people messing with his head in his short existence—he doesn’t need his best friend gaslighting him, too. Tim knew without looking that he was hard. The robe, soft and breezy, did nothing to hide that fact. “Before,” he elaborated. “Until.”

His face burned. 

Kon’s unsureness melted into his more natural cockiness again. “Until today?” he asked, teasingly. 

“Yes,” said Tim, who had been honest but now just wanted to be alone to lick his wounds from having to humiliate himself. “Now can you _go,_ Kon?”

Kon blinked, and it was now that Tim realized that his eyes were finally on Kon’s face. Either way, it didn’t feel appropriate, and Tim shifted his gaze to his own slippered feet. 

“Why?” Kon asked. “I thought…” There was a pause here and the air felt tense and uninviting. 

Tim’s eyes burned. Did he just lose his relationship with his best friend?

The Kon said, “I thought we were going to… you know?” 

“I know.. what?” There was that sinking feeling again. Tim was once again completely out of his depth. 

“Come on, Tim,” Kon said, and he was casual in his movements and despite Tim’s panic, all he can focus on is that towel draped precariously over Kon’s package, likely to slip off at any moment if he wasn’t careful. “You clearly want this. You like how big I am, don’t you?” 

And, God, Tim did. He wanted this, whatever _this_ was. 

However humiliating, Tim was pretty sure he’d do anything just to have a chance that Superboy would fuck him.

Tim was pretty sure it showed on his face because Kon smirked when he looked at him. “God, you sure want to be impaled on my cock, Rob,” he said, laughing a little bit, and Tim’s face burned, but Kon moved, and Tim barely had time to catch another glimpse at his thick cock before Kon was lifting him up into the air like he weighed nothing.

Tim was distributed onto his bed by a naked Kon, the towel left rumpled and wet on the floor. And Kon was above him, looming large and blocking the yellow light from the ceiling lamp from falling on Tim’s face. Tim was actually, almost entirely in shadow. 

Kon was so much bigger than him, in every way. 

His hand reached up to grip Kon’s bicep, feeling the smooth, unscarred flesh. Kon was big and even stronger than most men of his size—so, so much stronger. 

Kon’s hands moved up to press down on Tim’s shoulders, holding them in place. And, God, the way Tim’s back was pressed down on his firm bed, the way he couldn’t move them even if he wanted to, even if Kon didn’t have super strength there’s no way that Tim would be able to stop him, he’s so much bigger than Tim. 

(And, yes, Tim had Kryptonite in his lead-cased nightstand, right next to the lube. Kon was still holding him down like nobody’s business.)

“You want this, too?” Tim asked, panting at the prospect of getting Kon’s big cock inside of him. But he had to be sure. “Kon?”

“So much,” Kon said, and his breath was hot on Tim’s face. “Tim, you’re so gorgeous. So pretty.” And Tim didn’t even have time to react to _that_ because Kon leaned down and pressed their lips together, firm and hot and demanding like his hands on Tim’s shoulders. Tim had kissed people before—Stephanie, for one—but it had never been like _this._

Tim was so weighed down by Kon that he couldn't even press into the kiss, and when Kon pulled back he whined desperately. 

“Tim, God,” said Kon, groaning. He must have been using his tactile telekinesis because when he took his hand from Tim’s shoulder and cupped Tim’s ass, Tim still couldn’t lift his shoulders from the bed. “You’re so small,” he said, running his hand over Tim’s curves and squeezing. 

Tim dug his face into Kon’s neck, teeth latching onto the hollow there and tongue collecting droplets of water and sweat. 

He’s aware Kon doesn’t need to use his hands to undo Tim’s clothes, so long as he’s touching him somewhere, but he squirmed as much as he was able with Kon’s weight on him when his robe began to unfasten at the tie. 

This was when, and Tim cannot stress this enough, this was when Kon stopped supporting himself by flying and finally straddled Tim. Tim felt Kon’s huge fat cock pressed against his thigh and he humped his hips, searching for friction. 

“Kon,” begged Tim wetly against Kon’s neck. “Please.”

Tim let out a loose sob when Kon relented, rolling his hips down, rubbing his cock against his thigh, and letting it slip between them. 

Kon fucked his thighs for several minutes, rubbing against the tip of Tim’s cock with his girth. Each time their skin brushed together, Tim made a sound he would be embarrassed to admit to later—a pathetic, pleading, helpless sound that took up all of his breath. 

“Please,” Tim repeated. Kon needed to _touch_ him. Otherwise, Tim was going to die.

Kon kept thrusting, sliding between Tim’s thighs with the slick provided by their precum mixed together. His own breaths were punctuated by moans as he searched for his own pleasure, and Tim realized that Kon was distracted with fucking his thighs and no longer holding Tim’s shoulders down with his TTK. 

Tim—in a brief moment of sanity—reminded himself to have Kon test out how much distraction he could take before his powers failed him, the next time they did… well, whatever they’re doing. If there was a next time. 

Tim stretched his hand to the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the lube, easily, without looking, setting it on the bed next to them. 

“Fuck me,” Tim begged. 

Kon gave one last thrust between Tim’s thighs and pulled back. “I gotcha, baby,” he said, and it said something for how distracted Tim was with Kon’s thick cock now resting on Tim’s stomach that he couldn’t even make a comment about how corny that was. 

“Lube,” Tim said, gesturing, even while trying to fuck up into Kon and rub his cock against him. 

“God, Tim,” said Kon, sliding his hand from Tim’s ass to hook under Tim’s knees and push hands until Tim’s bent in half, the precum that coated his thighs dripping onto Tim’s own chest. His other hand went down to rub against the outside of Tim’s shuddering hole. “You’re so hot.”

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Tim begged. It was almost becoming a chant. Kon’s gentle circles around his rim seemed almost mocking when he wanted Kon to stick his huge fucking cock inside him and fuck him stupid. 

“I will, baby,” Kon promised, but didn’t let up on simply rubbing and teasing Tim’s hole except to coat his fingers with lube and get himself wet with a stroke of his cock. “Relax, Rob.”

And Tim tried to relax, but he was pretty sure he was crying. His face was hot and wet and he was repeating “fuck me, fuck me, Kon, oh God,” like a broken record and cursing Kon for not having fucking impaled him yet. 

Then Kon’s thumb breached his rim—just up to the first, thick knuckle—and it’s like every nerve in Tim’s body was electrified. 

Tim spasmed in pleasure, pretty sure he was tearing the sheets where he had them in his tight fist. “More,” he begged. “Kon, more, more, please.”

Kon pulled his thumb out, and Tim just about cried, but, at this point, Kon seemed to decide to stop teasing him and pushed another, longer finger in easily. 

Tim tried moving his hips to meet the in-and-out of Kon’s finger in his hole, but Kon put his forearm against the back of Tim’s thighs to press down and promise, “I’ve got you, don’t worry, baby.” 

Tim would maybe like to have a talk with Kon about pet names and which ones Tim found acceptable to refer to him, but that thought left his brain as soon as Kon slid a second finger in, knuckle deep, and scissored the two fingers in Tim’s hole, and—fuck, Tim knew that preparation is necessary when you’re going to take a big, thick cock, but, God, he needed Kon in him right _now._

“Gorgeous,” Kon murmured, his other hand soothing the back of Tim’s quivering thighs. “God, Rob, you’re gorgeous.”

And Tim basked in the praise, even as he cried. “Kon, fuck me, fuck me,” he chanted, eyes barely managing to stay open, and Tim’s dick, utterly neglected, was weeping with precum against his stomach, and he could feel the tip of Kon’s cock warm against his buttcheek, and, God, he wanted that _in_ him. 

“Hey, I have to make sure you don’t split open,” Kon said. “Be patient, Rob.” And, damn, that was definitely the first time _Superboy_ was telling _Robin_ to be patient. 

Kon added a third finger. and Tim screamed, head turning to the right to bite against the pillow available, and stretching his legs further apart to make more room.

“No,” Tim argued. “I want it, please.”

And Kon was convinced, even though three fingers was definitely not enough. Kon shifted his position and pulled open Tim's hole with the tips of his thick thumbs, lining up the end of his slicked cock against it. 

Tim’s loud whines reverberated in his chest as his hole stretched wider and wider around Kon’s cockhead. Finally, Kon thrust in, as slow and gentle as possible with that thick a cock. 

Only half of it fit inside on the first thrust. 

Tim screamed.

Fuck, he was so _big._

“Kon, Kon, Kon, please,” Tim begged, not even sure what he was begging for. He was stretched to the brim on his best friend’s cock. It was the best thing he’d ever felt. He was just so stretched he could barely comprehend it. 

“Please what?” Kon asked with that pleased tone of his, snapping his hips to get deeper into Tim. 

“Kon, you’re perfect, you’re so big, more.” Tim used one hand to clutch at Kon’s shoulder in a death grip, wishing his fingernails would leave red scratch marks on the boy’s skin. 

“God, gonna fuck you every day, Rob,” Kon promised, adjusting for a better grip around Tim's thighs, to strike deeper. “You’re so good, so tight, I’m gonna fuck you again and again till you can’t stand.”

Tim’s own cock was hard and weeping but he couldn’t even ask for Kon to touch it through his cries. He kept panting and whimpering when Kon drew himself out to the head and thrust forward again. Tim's body jolted at the force, shuddering around Kon. 

“So tight,” Kon moaned, and Tim squeezed him in response, trying to keep the thick cock in him, to prevent Kon from pulling out. 

Kon jerked back and forth, slowly working himself deeper and deeper in Tim’s tight hole. 

“Kon,” Tim murmured, eyes rolled back in lazy pleasure.

“Mmm,” Kon agreed, pulling out to pour more lube on the base of his cock that Tim could feel drip cold onto his ass and balls. 

When he thrust in again, it was smoother and chafed against the rim. His pace quickened, harder and harder, with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Pl—pl—please,” Tim begged. 

“Gotcha, Tim,” Kon promised, thrusting deeper and harder and faster. “Hey, baby, I gotcha, don’t worry.”

Tim knew bruises were forming where Kon’s fingers dug into him, that he wouldn’t be able to sit down or walk—much less swing from rooftops—for a week, at least. He didn’t care. He _wanted_ that. “M—more,” he told him, teeth chattering in confusion. “Kon, Kon, Kon.”

“Yes,” Kon said, slamming into him at what Tim could only describe as super speed. 

Tim whimpered in indescribable pleasure, Kon slamming onto his sweet spot again and again with his thick cock, and came, untouched cock spurting and leaking cum. 

Kon drove himself forward, fully, finally slamming himself all the way inside Tim and coming deep inside his best friend.

Tim felt the weight of Kon slump over on him as he caught his breath and when Kon pulled his cock out, leaving Tim’s hole empty and gaping except for the cum leaking out. 

Tim didn’t move, didn't speak, unsure he would be able to in the first place, relishing in the feeling of being full of cum. 

Kon adjusted them easily, pulling Tim’s boneless body against him, stroking Tim’s hair in a nice, repetitive motion that Tim could just fall into. 

A while later, they’re laying in Tim’s bed together, Tim’s head on Kon’s chest, and Kon wrapped around him like a Hulk-sized koala bear, and when Kon laughed it rumbled like an earthquake through Tim’s whole body. 

“What?” Tim asked, mumbling, as irritated as possible when he was still so fucked out, his face still pressed against Kon’s chest. 

“I can’t believe you almost fainted like a girl when you saw how big my cock was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments welcome, including criticism.  
> If you'd like to have a scene of them talking about it afterward + continuing to have sexcapades, LMK. The more specific you are about what you like, the better! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
